


騎士與獨角獸

by 0909magic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: 這是一個中世紀的傳說，其中有森林，城堡，不同凡俗的騎士，搞不清楚狀況的國王，有點混的神明，壞蛋以及一隻尷尬的神獸。想到哪裡就寫到哪裡，純為自娛。





	1. Chapter 1

問題：一個人到底有多蠢才會無視『吃人的迷霧森林』這麼明顯的警告牌？

Steve Rogers看著自己的右腿肚，它正埋在濕濕爛爛，由千百年以來的落葉堆積而成的天然陷阱裡。知道答案了，就是像他這麼蠢。

踩進爛泥坑之前，Steve已經在幽暗林地裡摸索了五個鐘頭。

而天色已晚，夜霧迷漫，常年不見天日的林地愈來愈冷，就算披著羊皮大氅也沒用，他連呼吸都快結冰了。

深吸口氣，伸手扶著身旁粗礫的樹幹，Steve將套著重皮靴的腳用力拔出滿是泥濘的小坑，抬眼看去，前方只有黑暗的林海，落日餘暉讓樹影顯得更邪惡。

頭頂夜梟號叫，似在標明這兒有隻不該在此的生物。果然，不久就有巨大動物發出不祥的嘯聲，像在吼著看好他，等我咬死這個人類眼睛分你吃一樣。

「是啊，掌櫃說了啊，吃人的森林嘛，你就是不聽對吧？」Steve對自己說。

自言自語似乎更蠢了點。但他真的需要聽到一點人的聲音，就算是他自己發出的也好。

Steve相當後悔，他不該這麼自信，不該接下這個任務，即使是諾森伯蘭的Stark王親自要求的。

『我需要你Rogers閣下。』Tony Stark，留著漂亮落腮鬍，偉大的，一本不正經的北境之王亮著雙小鹿眼睛，嘻皮笑臉地望著他。『你知道的，我很忙，沒時間去找什麼傳說中的神族。』

雖然Steve認為國王應該可以暫時放下那些看起來很重要的盔甲研究，畢竟獨眼國師說了，那些東西沒用的。

『再強的武裝也打不過達那神族，我們得趕在蛇族之前先找到祂們才成。』獨眼國師Fury非常堅持。

達那族來自遠古族裔，他們有力量，人們將之奉為神明，在和巨人族的戰事結束後就漸漸隱退，沒人知道他們去了哪裡。

Stark王完全不理會。『你最後一次收到衪們的信息是何時？神族已消失上百年了。別想著那些不可靠的傳說，打仗時只有裝備精良的騎兵和高科技投石器才重要，那些巫術，巨人都是鬼扯。』

國王和國師吵個沒完，解決之道就是請王國中最可靠的騎士親自跑一趟。

身為大兵偶像，戰功彪炳，國中人稱第一騎士，Steve Rogers義不容辭（其實是懶得聽他們吵架），背上國王親賜的鐵盾，帶上寶劍，二話不說就出發。

一路南尋，終於在鷹族的地界聽見可靠人士，也就是森林入口的酒店掌櫃，黝黑俊美，風趣親切，Steve識得約5分鐘的Wilson先生說，這座森林裡可能有他們在找的那種東西。

但他同時也好心警告，吃人森林有去無回。

可惜，勇於冒險的第一騎士聽若未聞（主要是實在找太久，他有點想回家了），於是現在別說找到神族了，能不能活著走出森林都還是未知數。

再找不到出路恐怕會死在這裡。但他太累了，眼下只想找個空曠點的地方升火，先渡過今晚再說。

只是兩腿開始不聽使喚，而四周愈來愈暗。當太陽完全隱沒時，Steve卻看見前方卻好像有幽光閃動。

難道林子裡有民居？

「嘿，有人嗎？」他大吼。

除了腳下踩著的枯葉沙沙作響，沒人回應。

大部份的生物都有向光性，第一騎士也不例外，他大著膽子朝發出微光的方向前進。此時月亮終於從雲層間露臉，蒼白的光芒瞬間照耀四周。

在層層的樹影外，Steve終於發現一片林間空地。

鬆了口氣的感覺，他大步向前。

咔。好像踩到了什麼東西。聽來像是骨頭斷掉的聲音，「呦。」Steve的腳拐了一下。

但是…不痛啊…

Steve低頭看，這才知道他踩到什麼了。

「呃，請安息，抱歉——」

很有禮貌的騎士對著他剛踩斷的，看來死很久了的白骨說。

他定了定神，抬頭張望。

要命了。

眼前的空地呈完美的圓型，平整如湖面，像有人特意清理出來的。正中央有塊黑色的石頭，白骨零落四周，月光下，可以看見黑石上有淺淺的，渦狀的雕紋。

果然是吃人的森林。這裡不會是什麼邪教的祭壇吧？

當雲霧遮蔽明月，黑暗再度降臨，Steve才知道他看到的光是什麼東西了。磷光飄浮在白骨上，如同死者不願離開的陰魂。

Steve知道那不是什麼陰魂，聰明過人的Stark王曾說過那只是一種會出現在枯骨上的元素，且Steve自認大膽——但真要在這兒過夜嗎？

躺在一堆白骨邊上總是不太好吧。

怎麼辦？總不能再回林子裡去？

Steve張望著想找個乾淨點的角落，這時他聽見前方樹叢中有什麼東西踩過枯葉的聲音，Steve抬眼望去，空地外的樹叢中似有個白色的影子閃過。

此時月光重現，他定神望去，沒看錯，好像真有個生物在那裡，那體形…應該是匹野馬？

「不會吧…」Steve覺得自己的心跳都快停止了。

騎士都有個怪癖，就是愛馬。馬是他們最好的朋友，有些騎士還認定，牠們可是一生摯愛。Steve當然也不例外，他是在馬廄裡長大的孩子。而且為了不讓他的黑色駿馬受傷，Steve甚至捨不得騎馬進森林，還請好心的酒店主人幫忙照顧牠，

於是Steve也不管什麼過夜的問題了，他忙朝白馬現身的方向快步走去。

走近點看得更清楚了些，牠的確是匹銀白色的，非常強壯的馬。正垂著頭，安靜地吃草。

瞧那完美的背部曲線，銀色的，長長的鬃毛垂落，月光下微風掃過時，就像有成千的，小小的光精在上頭跳舞，Steve心折讚嘆不已，哦，那結實的臀部多美啊——

馬很容易受驚，所以Steve放輕步子，很小心地更靠近了點。

「嘿…」他的聲音輕得像微風。

這時那匹馬覺查到動靜，牠挺起身子，望向Steve。

「天哪——」

Steve呆掉了。牠不是馬。

眼前的生物全身銀白，前額上卻有塊赤紅的星形胎記，這都沒什麼，令Steve張大嘴驚訝莫名的，是胎記上還有一支像白色大理石，長長的，呈螺旋狀的角。

還有眼睛，Steve從未看過任何一匹馬有這樣奇異的，如南方大海般深邃的藍眼。

他從未見過這麼美的生物。

「你是…獨角獸？」Steve靠近牠，舉起雙手，輕輕觸摸牠頸上的鬃毛。

獨角獸沒有躲開，反而揚了揚頭，發出嘶聲，

Steve可以聞到牠身上的氣味，像是野草和莓果混雜著，再加上一點微微的，麝香的味道。

獨角獸非但不怕他，還主動伸長了頸子，接著低下頭來，用鼻端蹭了蹭Steve的胸口。

「所以你喜歡我嗎？」Steve好開心，忍不住抱著獨角獸的頸子傻笑。

哐——

Steve忽然感到後腦門一陣劇痛，四周立時變得一片黑暗。

失去意識前，Steve聽見有個低沈的女聲說：

「Bucky，我說幾次了？別靠近他們——」

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

第一騎士Steve悠悠轉醒。

他微睜開眼，發現自己坐在一個溫暖的地方。迷糊中他只能辨認出這兒是間石造的，有點像地窖的地方。

他身邊有個巨大的，火焰熊熊的壁爐。

好痛，後腦勺好像裂開了一樣。他想伸手摸，卻發現手臂不能動。

他被綁起來了。

發生什麼事了？

他最後的記憶是在森林裡，然後有匹白馬，哦不，是獨角獸，牠好美——

然後他就什麼都不記得了。

現在他被綁得死緊，只剩頭還能動，Steve努力的低下頭查看自己，發現裝備全被脫了，身上只剩一件單衣。

到底是怎麼回事？

這時他聽見有人在說話。

「我瞧瞧，嗯，這面盾牌來自北方的鐵族，技法非常精良，光鍛造就得花上半年吧？」一個很輕緩的，男人的聲音。

Steve抬頭望去，離他約三柄劍身的距離外，有幾個人站在那兒。其中一個穿著寬大絲襯衫和皮背心，身形強壯的男人正高舉著他的盾牌查看著。

Steve隨身佩帶的闊劍則安放在桌上。

「是嗎？那應該挺值錢的。過兩天市集，我拿去賣掉吧。」另一個，一身黑色勁裝，背著弓的矮個子男人說。

他們還沒發現我醒來了。Steve心想，該死，他被偷襲了。

一定是碰上綠林土匪了，聽他們說的話就知道。

既然是謀財，害命大概也不遠了。Steve驀地緊張了起來。

「那人呢？丟去餵土狼？」背著弓箭的男人說得輕巧，好像他只是要丟根肉骨頭給狼狗吃一樣。

果然，真要害命了。

「Clint，別這樣說，我們是文明人。」穿皮背心的男人將盾牌放在木桌上，皺著眉。

「是啊，大學士Bruce Banner閣下，你都這麼文明了，但他們有把你當成人嗎？」弓箭男從木桌上拿起陶瓶，給自己倒了杯酒。

背心男Bruce Banner不說話了。這時，第三個聲音出現：

「餵土狼？那得先殺了他才成。土狼不吃活物的。」

說話的人坐在遠遠的角落，一身黑色皮衣，曲身抱膝，一頭凌亂黑髮垂在肩上，Steve看不清他的臉。

「好啊，誰動手？」想把他丟去餵狼的那位Clint先生說。

又是沈默。

「所以我說你們幹嘛要把他帶回來？丟在那裡半夜他自己就會凍死了——」Clint重重放下木杯叉腰對著角落裡的男人說。

「因為他又中邪了啦，呿，Bucky，都三百年了，你這惡習何時才要改改？」這時一位女士走進來。她有一頭又長又直的紅髮，一身緞面紅裙，映著火光，整個人就像暴風雨前的夕陽般，紅得令人不安。

「什麼…哦，不是吧？他看來成年了啊，而且是個騎士吧？」學士Banner似乎很訝異。

「呵，那得來查查，搞不好有什麼隱疾也說不定。」Clint一雙大眼閃閃發亮，笑得像看到馬戲團進城了的孩子。

「我檢查過，應該沒有。」叫Bucky的男人悶悶地說。「而且他該有的都有了。」

「Bucky——」三人異口同聲。

「What？生來如此又不是我的錯。」Bucky先生把頭埋進膝蓋裡了。

「欸，別告訴我你現在想把頭放人家胸口上。」Clint說。

「他已經這麼幹了。」紅衣女士這麼說。

沈默。

好一陣子。

Steve靜靜聽著他們說話，想找出蛛絲馬跡，可惜他愈聽愈糊塗。

落入一群盜匪手中是確定的，他們還想將他丟去餵狼。但『惡習』指的是...？

有問題就得找出答案，於是Steve大吼：

「嘿，我說，你們可以放開我嗎？」

「哦，你醒來了。也太快了——」Banner先生走到Steve身前，謙遜笑容讓他散發出一種令人安心的氣質。

「真是抱歉，」他低著頭，帶著歉意：「這樣對待旅客非常失禮，但你應該看到警告牌了吧？這座森林不得擅入。所以——」

「所以我們得讓緋紅女士，」要丟他去餵狼的Clint先生走過來做了個『請』的動作。「施個遺忘咒，清空你的腦子再把你丟回森林裡。」

此人皮笑肉不笑的看著他。

紅衣女士緩步走來，近看更是美麗而且年輕。她優雅的對著Steve舉起纖纖玉指。

有沒有搞錯？這群人不但是盜匪，還有個會魔法的女巫？所以真要丟他去餵狼了？

「等等，」Steve斷喝一聲，他火大了，世間竟有如此無法無天之事：「你們做這種惡事會遭天譴——」

「都幾歲了還信這個？」這時Bucky淡淡地說，聽來充滿嘲弄意味。

緋紅女士的手在空中停駐，她笑了。「對了，說實話，你到底幾歲了？」她像個小女孩般天真好奇。

Steve皺眉，這很重要嗎？

「關你什麼事。」Steve非常無禮的說，要是師傅在一定會唸他這不是對女士應有的態度。

「我是說，那個……你應該成年了吧？」女巫說，Steve發現身邊的人都和她一樣，好奇地盯著他看。

除了那個叫Bucky的黑衣人，他坐在角落，抬著頭，百無聊頼地望著天窗。

「當然。」Steve用力瞪回去。

「哇哦，還真是奇葩。難得一見。」Clint笑得有點誇張。

「什麼意思？」Steve不解，他覺得這些人真的怪異又無禮。

沒人回答，他們只是偷笑，女巫小姐還有點臉紅了。

「你為何而來？」這時Bucky起身。

他站在陰影裡，Steve看不大清此人，語氣聽來很火大。

「我有個任務。」Steve說。雖然受制於人，但這群人好像還沒打算這麼快殺他，Steve想先和他們談談吧。

「對——你們都有任務，」Bucky很不耐煩：「只是這回改派男人了？」

「不然呢？女士怎麼能來這麼危險的地方？」Steve說。

「呿，Wanda我看你應該給他好好上一課，讓他明白『女士』的能耐。」Clint說。

輪到那位叫Wanda的女巫不開心了，她冷冷地瞪著Steve，好像要用眼神將他變成螞蟻然後一腳踩死。

「不，我不是這個意思，我是說，唉…」Steve急了，真糟，得罪女士可是騎士大忌，即使對方是女巫也一樣。

「那個，我說，你是騎士吧？」很文明的Banner這時介入，Steve點頭。

「好的，一位有身份的騎士孤身進幽暗森林，所以說你的任務是來抓異獸？」

「抓異獸？不是的，我是來找傳說中，有強大力量的——」

「那就是了。」這時Bucky刷地抽出腰間的匕首，大步走到Steve面前。

此人不修邊幅，臉色蒼白如冰，一雙漂亮的深藍眼睛睛直直地瞪著他。

雖然對方的眼神銳利到可以殺人，但Steve卻莫名覺得，那雙眼睛他好像見過。

「你是要來找獨角獸，砍死後再將獸血和靈角帶回去？」Bucky將刀刃直抵著Steve的胸口。

但Steve沒被他嚇著，因為這番話令他怒氣直衝腦門。

「怎麼能做這種事！傷害那麼美麗的生靈會下地獄的！」Steve大聲地，像在戰場上斥喝行為不檢的士兵一樣。

Bucky怔住。

其他人也全呆掉。

Bucky面無表情瞪著他，刃口停在單薄的衣襟上，過了好半晌，Bucky忽然將匕首耍了一圈，接著刷地Steve身上一刀劃去。Steve想著，完了，他要肚破腸流死在賊窟裡了…

然後第一騎士發現他的腸子好好的留在肚子裡，倒是身上的繩子全斷了。

「你可以走了。」Bucky將匕首收回腰間。

「呃…」Steve傻眼。

「嘿，你說放就放？」Clint很沒好氣對著Bucky。

「他不是壞人。」Bucky轉身，又閃回角落去了。

「隨便啦，反正沒我的事。」Clint走開去找酒。「又沒人想殺我取血。」

「別這麼天真，你又不是沒見過他們只為了取樂而殺生。」女巫冷冷地說。

Banner苦笑搖頭，深嘆了口氣：「騎士大人——」

「叫我Steve，」Steve起身，動動筋骨。「Steve Rogers，在下是千澤之地的領主，來自諾森伯蘭，Stark王的麾下。我不是來殺任何，呃，生物——或是人類的」

他好像有點明白，這群人似乎是誤會他的來意了。

「好的，Steve」Banner點頭：「你方才說要找力量強大的——」

「逹那神族。」Steve忙道：「我們需要他們的協助。」

眾人沈默，面面相覷。連躲到一旁的Bucky都回頭了。聰明的第一騎士可以從他們彼此交換的眼神中看出，這群人應該知道些什麼。

「達那族已去了西方聖島，消失無蹤了。」Banner說。

「傳說如此，但Stark家的國師，大學士Fury不以為然，」Steve說：「他認為達那神族並未走遠，只是退隱山林了。」

「所以呢？你為何需要他們的幫助？」Banner看著他，Steve發現都是他在提問。

Steve深吸口氣，雖然眼下衣衫不整，但他仍然保持著騎士的尊嚴態度。

「近年南方出現一個新的帝國，以多頭蛇為幟，四處侵略，Stark家為了保護盟國已和他們宣戰了——」

「你們想找神族來幫忙打仗？」這時酒喝得有點多的Clint失笑了。

「不，不完全是。」Steve搖頭：「我們當然希望他們會願意伸出援手，如果不肯，那至少也得傳話給他們，蛇族應該也在找他們，而且恐怕會使用非常無禮的手段——」

「哼。」Clint冷笑了一聲。女巫也是一臉不屑，就連看來好脾氣的Banner也不大開心了。

「我倒想見識有多無禮。」Banner說話時語調客氣溫和，但此刻他的眼中閃過一抺綠光，臉上的笑容竟讓Steve有危險的感覺。

「所以你們知道達那神族的下落？」Steve誠心地問，大夥又是沈默。他們顯然不願意回答。

這時Bucky忽然說「我出去走走。」接著就推開木門大步離去。

Steve看著他的背影，想起自己被打昏前好像有聽到Bucky這個名字。

「冒昧問一句，Bucky先生是在保護森林裡那隻獨角獸嗎？」他想到那人方才說的，有人要殺獨角獸。

Clint噗地一聲笑了出來。

「可以這麼說。」Wanda說。她望向Steve，臉上又出現那種好奇的表情。

Steve忽然對那位有雙和獨角獸一樣漂亮藍眼的男子很有好感了。

「那麼，我也可以冒昧的問一句，」Clint笑得很詭異：「Rogers閣下，你是處男吧？」

Steve呆掉了。

「我…不…這太無禮…」Steve臉紅了。這的確太冒昧，尤其是還有女士在場。不過那位女士看來並不在意，她只是摀著嘴笑。

「得了，你就是吧。」Clint打趣地拍了拍他的肩。「這世道還有你這種人，實屬難得。」

「為…為什麼說我——」Steve口齒不清了。

「因為獨角獸不會接近人類，除非此人為處子。」

文明的Banner學士非常文明的這麼說。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers感到無比挫折。

這群人應該並非盜匪，他們不但放他自由，還將珍貴的私人裝備全部交還，甚至好心地讓他借住一晚，但就是不肯明示任何有關達那神族的事。

「沒有神族了，你可以這樣回報給那位國師。」Banner非常和善且堅定地說。

Clint先生則根本不理什麼神族，他只想知道一件事。

「你是立了誓還是有什麼難言之隱？」

是的，他只對Steve為何至今仍維持處子之身有興趣。而Steve不想回答這個問題。

「不想說就算了。」失去興致的女巫Wanda說，「太晚了，外頭有個馬廄，你可以在那兒休息，等天亮了再走。」

讓一位貴族騎士睡馬廄不算好客，但Steve不在意，能給他一個安穩過夜的地方就很足夠了。

「謝謝，你們真好心。」Steve抱著一堆衣物和裝備，向他們鞠躬告退。

在他人的地盤裡，維持禮節才是上策，而且這些人一定知道神族的下落，第一騎士可沒這麼容易放棄。

走出屋外後他發現，原來不是石屋，這裡是個山洞。

夜涼如冰，密林在前，身後洞口的木門輕輕關上，Steve好像聽到裡頭的人在說笑，「Wanda妳真是…」

他們似乎在討論什麼很有趣的事，應該吧，偷聽非紳士所應為，而且Steve也沒那精神，太累了，只想好好睡一覺。

女巫小姐說外頭有馬廄，但Steve看著前方，林地前只有一間用幾根木板隨意搭成的破舊木屋。這不算馬廄，連扇門都沒有，根本關不住任何一匹馬。

也許女巫有本事讓馬兒乖乖留在裡頭吧。

Steve走進木屋，算是寬廣，但一匹馬都沒有，空無一物，甚至沒有馬廄裡常見的草料或是飲水槽，倒是角落裡舖著幾塊厚皮草，看來挺舒適的。

Steve放下他的劍和盾，往羊皮堆上躺下，全身立刻傳來如同惡戰後棄甲般的放鬆感。

他閉上眼，終於可以好好休息了。

然後他聞到一股熟悉的氣味，從羊皮上傳來的。

野草和麝香。

等等。

Steve睜眼坐起。所以，牠住在這裡？

月光從木頭壁板的隙縫間擠入，Steve就著微弱的光，低頭想找蛛絲馬跡。這時屋外有輕微的聲響靠近。

照理說，這是第二次看見牠了，應該不會像先前那樣驚嘆不已。

但當那隻獨角獸緩緩踱進木屋時，Steve連呼吸都暫停了。

怎麼會有這麼美的生靈。

獨角獸佇足，如夢境般深沈的寶石藍眼凝視他好一陣子，接著走近，朝騎士的臉上聞了聞，Steve只是坐著，呆呆望著牠。任由對方柔軟的鬃毛垂散，拂過他的肩，如同情人的愛撫。

然後獨角獸做了一件不可思議的事。牠的右前足慢慢地半跪，接著側身躺下，下頷往Steve身上蹭，像在找個舒服的位置靠好頭，最後停在他的胸口，藍眼輕輕閉上。

騎士自始至終都不敢動。

小時候，族裡的老馴馬師教他許多重要的，關於馬的習性，Steve很認真學，但有件事令他疑惑，他問老師傅，為什麼馬都站著睡。

馴馬師說，因為馬的警覺性很高，任何動靜都會讓牠們感到不安。所以除了生病或受傷，馬兒不會躺著休息。

不過，如果牠覺得身處在安全的地方，且身旁的人是牠能信頼的，也許會放心躺下。

看著銀白靈獸就這樣安睡在他身邊，Steve笑了。忍不住伸手輕輕撫摸牠長長的鬃毛，和那支反映著月光，溫潤的長角。

長角的觸感很奇特，看來堅硬，但真摸上去會發現，其實挺柔韌，並不像石塊般冰冷，反而有些溫暖。

而且，當他輕撫過那神奇的長角時，獨角獸哼了一聲，長耳朵往他身上靠得更緊了點。

怎麼會有人想殺你？Steve想著就心痛。

夜裡寒意刺骨，但靠在他身上的馬頭沈沈地且熱呼呼，散發著香氣，Steve覺得自己也很安全。

他躺下，手臂攏著獨角獸的頸子，掌心輕握著牠的角。

當倦意襲來，Steve閤上眼，在陌生的林間小屋裡，伴著獨角獸，安心睡去。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve覺得有人在踢他的腿。

「起來，快點！」踢他的人還很煩躁。

「呃…」Steve艱難地睜眼。望進一雙深藍色，怒氣十足的眼裡。

「快起來。」藍眼睛的，一身黑衣，名叫Bucky的男人居高臨下，俯視著他說。

「哦——早…」Steve坐起，腦子還在半睡眠狀態。

面色不善的Bucky說：「你該走了。」

「去哪？」

「打哪來就滾回哪去，總之快點離開就是了。」Bucky一副再不給老子爬起來就直接踹你出去。

要這麼無禮嗎？

算了，人在屋簷下，Steve只得低頭，認命地整理衣物，這時他想到了。

「牠走了嗎？」Steve抬頭問他。

「什麼？」

「獨角獸，牠離開了嗎？」

Bucky沒回答，轉頭逕自走到木屋門邊說：「動作快點，我送你出森林。」

奇怪的人，Steve想著，Bucky先生似乎脾氣很壞。

但他又想到想到女巫說的，這個人是獨角獸的守護者。

清晨的陽光照進來，在Bucky的黑髮上閃爍不定，Steve看著他孤身一人，腰間插好匕首，繫上一柄阿拉伯彎刀，全副武裝準備出發。

不知曾有多少野蠻人闖入森林，只為追殺那隻美麗的生物。

Steve忽然覺得，他的脾氣壞得很有道理。

且不論這些，Steve的任務還有待完成。「關於神族——」

「你是耳朵還是腦子有問題？Banner不是說得很清楚了嗎。」Bucky說冷淡地說。

他的耳朵沒問題，昨夜那位Banner說，沒有神族了。

「人們也說世上根本沒有獨角獸。」Steve看著他。

Bucky不置可否。「走吧。」他說著就往門外走。

好吧，Steve轉頭看，山洞的門關得死緊，眼前這位仁兄一臉不耐只想趕人。「我知道你什麼都不會說，」

他背上盾牌，綁好闊劍：「但可以請你，或是你的朋友們傳個話給神族嗎？」

「再說吧。」Bucky說，「往這裡，別亂跑，跟丟了我是不會回頭找你的。」他往林子裡走去，Steve忙跟上他。

兩人沈默地在林間行走，Bucky對這座森林很熟悉，帶著他閃過一些看似安全好走的地方。若是像昨日那樣初入林地，Steve一定會問為什麼，但現在他全心相信對方的經驗。

這座森林會吃人的。

經過被灌木遮蔽的小坡時，Bucky帶領他，手脚並用攀爬過去，Steve望著前方Bucky的背影，黑色皮褲下的線條，不得不說，嗯，他的身形很，那個，賞心悅目。

很多人都以為第一騎士先生已有心儀之人，因為Steve從未追求任何一位女士。甚至經常婉拒主動投懷送抱的美女，像在軍營附近那間小酒館的主人，漂亮的Everhart女士就是一例，Steve總會在她入座同飲時藉故走開。

大夥私底下常笑話他，說他要嘛沒性趣，不然就是得罪哪個巫師被詛咒，像是十年不得近女色否則就會打敗仗之類的鳥事。

真相並非如此，Steve和所有的男人一樣，該有的衝動他都有，也會被標緻臉蛋和美麗體態所吸引，只是那種吸引力從未大到能令他採取行動。

不過，此刻他看著這個陌生人，俐落的攀上躍下，不時回頭確認自己有沒有跟好，當他不小心失足時伸手拉一把，冷淡的臉上這時會露出難得的笑容，雖然嘲諷的成分大了點，但Steve卻莫名覺得此人很…呃，就像他手下的大兵們形容Everhart時說的，非常迷人。

Steve想多認識這位先生一點。可惜他真的很沈默，他們一前一後走了好半晌，Bucky完全不發一語。

「那個，Bucky，呃，我可以叫你Bucky吧？」Steve決定先打破沈默。

「隨便。」Bucky沒回頭。

「我叫Steve。」Steve說。

「嗯。」Bucky的聲音聽來很不耐煩。

「我們算是正式認識了？」Steve說。

這時Bucky終於回頭，瞄了他一眼。那神情大概就是在說：這人腦子一定有病。

「隨便。」Bucky說。腳步沒停下，繼續往前走。

有點挫折感。Steve心想，隨便是他的口頭禪吧。當他說『隨便』時感覺就是在拒人千里之外，老子懶得理你。

通常在這種情況下，一位騎士應該保持風度，別再打擾對方，但Steve不是這麼容易放棄的人，況且此人可是獨角獸的守護者，Steve對此也非常好奇：

「牠有名字嗎？我是說，那隻獨角獸——」

「人類才需要名字。」Bucky說。

Steve點頭。「所以你在照看牠？」

Bucky沈默依舊。

「牠昨晚就躺在我身旁——」Steve想著靈獸靠在他胸口時的暖意，而且，也許是昨夜抱著牠睡吧，他到現在還能聞到獨角獸身上那股奇特的香氣。

「只是回自己的老窩睡覺而已。」Bucky說。

「可是他還靠在我身上…那代表牠喜歡我嗎？」

Bucky瞪他一眼。不知怎地，Steve覺得這句話激怒他了。

「那只是個壞習慣。」Bucky說。

「壞習慣？」

「因為你是處子，」Bucky說，「對獨角獸而言那像個詛咒，不由自主的就會想靠近。」

「所以我該感到榮幸囉？」Steve笑了。Bucky的態度倒不像昨晚那些人那樣打趣，反而挺嚴肅的。於是Steve也不覺得自己被冒犯了。

Bucky望向他，藍眼如冰。「三百年前，那時森林裡還有很多隻獨角獸，牠們與世無爭，直到有位學士發現獨角獸的角有神力，製成武器無堅不摧，獸血更是神奇，能治百病。」

Steve皺眉。「所以…」

「所以人們就闖進林子想補殺獨角獸，」Bucky說，聲音平板，冷靜。「但獨角獸沒那麼好抓，牠們速度快且凶悍無比，很多人連箭都來不及搭上弓就被刺死了。不過，人真的很聰明，他們發現獨角獸的本性純真，牠們不懂謊言詭計，還喜歡親近處子。於是人們會先讓年輕處女獨自一人走進森林，等到獨角獸放心地躺在她裙下時，再一刀割下牠的頭。」

Steve的呼吸變得沈重，胃裡翻攪到有些作噁。他能想像那是如何可怕的景象。

「所以昨夜那隻——」

「是森林裡僅存的一隻獨角獸。」Bucky說。

Steve沈默，所以Bucky才會急著趕走他。

對獨角獸而言，連柔弱的處女都算是危險天敵，何況是個全副武裝的騎士。

這下可好，連交朋友都很困難了。

心情影響體力，走了大半天，早餐沒吃就被趕出來的Steve開始感到疲累，但身為國中第一的騎士團隊長，他撐著，一步步，將土地往身後踩去。

Bucky大概是發現他的腳步有些不穩，速度也變慢了些，他皺眉問：「你要休息嗎？」

Steve點頭，「抱歉。」

「嗯，」Bucky停下腳步，隨意靠在樹幹上，從行囊裡摸出一大塊麵包丟給他：「吃吧。」

Steve接過。「那你呢？」

「我不餓。」Bucky說。他抬頭看看天色，皺起眉頭。「快點吃，還要趕路。」

Steve咬著硬麵包，盤算著，他們走了快二小時，若是依昨日的路程判斷，不久就會走出森林。

然後他們就要分開了。

昨天他急著想離開，但現在卻只想能多留一會兒。

「你剛說三百年前，所以那隻獨角獸活了這麼久？」Steve問。

「獨角獸的壽命比人類長得多。」

「你照顧他多久了？」

Bucky又不回答了。

現在Steve對此人的好奇心比對獨角獸要來得多，他是怎麼能親近獨角獸的？難不成——

「你也是處男？」Steve直白地問。

「為什麼這麼說？」

「因為…既然獨角獸不會接近人類除非是處子，那你一定也是——」

「閉嘴。」Bucky打斷他，舉起手，抬眼看向左前方。

Steve隨著他的視線望去。

「你的朋友？」Steve說，他看到一位貴族打扮的男士，穿金戴銀，一臉風霜，年紀不小，但也不算老，手持寶劍，正微笑走向他們。

他身後還跟著七個人，手上都有武器，其中一人的十字弩已對準他們。

Bucky挺起身，緩緩地抽出彎刀。Steve深吸口氣，看來不是朋友。他拔劍。

「Bucky，我親愛的。」那人笑開了，「占星師建議我進入森林後朝西方走，會遇上幸運之物，果然如此。」

「Rumlow，」Bucky對著那人冷笑，「聽說你投效新王了？」

「不算是，你知道的，次子騎士團只有一個原則，價高者得。」名為Rumlow的男子說，接著朝Steve微微頷首。「閣下是？」

「諾森伯蘭的Steve Rogers。」Steve向前一步和Bucky並肩。

「哦－－」Rumlow點頭：「所以你們先到一步了。」

Steve警覺地將闊劍橫在身前：「閣下是蛇族派來的？」

「蛇族，呿，老實說我挺討厭那個九頭蛇旗的。」Rumlow像在品評不入流的畫作般裝模作樣。

「你的十字骨旗也好不到哪去。」Bucky說。

「那可是經典，前兩天有個海盜團長還想借用我的創意呢。」Rumlow頗為自傲。「只可惜他的仿作畫風簡直狗屎，我想了半天，只好砍了他的一雙手，直接掛在他那艘破船桅杆上，這才叫風格。」

「隨便你說。」Bucky懶懶地，但他手上的彎刀可沒放下。「你們到底是來幹嘛的？」

「拿錢辦事啊。」Rumlow笑得好親切。「如何，大美女還住在這兒嗎？」

「森林中哪有美女。」Steve心想他指的可是女巫Wanda？。

「我沒問你，我在問親愛的Bucky。」Rumlow一直看著Bucky，根本不理他身邊的騎士。

「誰是你親愛的。」Bucky像聽到什麼髒話一樣。

「避重就輕，怎麼，你那不能說謊的好習慣還是改不過來？」Rumlow說。

Steve轉頭望向他的同伴。不能說謊？什麼意思？

Bucky不回話了，只是順手耍了一圈彎刀。

「果然，」Rumlow垂下頭，看來竟有些失落：「所以我也別期待你改掉其他的愛好了。」

「沒錯，你放棄吧。」Bucky說。

「我說真的，」Rumlow雙手靠在劍柄上，眉毛垂成八字型。「這不公平，你不能一點機會都不給我。」

「這恐怕不是我能控制的。」Bucky說，站在一旁的Steve則一頭霧水，愈聽愈糊塗。

他們是舊識？

「對啦對啦，但你的愛好不合情理，說真的沒經驗的處男技巧一定很差。況且十五歲就破處也不是我的錯啊？我被灌醉了嘛。你不能將就一下？」Rumlow說。

Steve覺得此人似乎在耍賴。而且，他好像是在對Bucky，呃，那個，求愛嗎？而Bucky不同意的原因，居然是此人並非處男？

怪怪的…

「別跟我說接著的三十年你都沒酒醒過。」Bucky說。「七丘之城中大部分的仕女都能說出你的特徵。」

「而且她們皆對其讚譽有加。」Rumlow笑得就像個無頼。

「別鬼扯了，帶著你的人立刻離開。」Bucky懶得跟他說了。

「都說了，我拿錢辦事啊。你就算了，反正你總得變身的，咱們到時再說，」Rumlow說，臉上的笑意消失，劍指Steve：「但這個人我不能留。」

「不成，不能動他。」Bucky往前一步，Steve也沒站著發呆，他取出盾牌，舉劍。

「哦，單手就能持闊劍，」Rumlow點頭看著Steve「是號人物。」

他身後的騎士也舉起武器，Steve想著糟糕。

他不擔心自己，只是敵眾我寡，很難保Bucky周全。

就在這時，一聲巨吼傳來，接著一支黑箭嗖地射入對峙雙方之間。

「在我的地盤動我的客人，Rumlow你活得不耐煩了？」女巫的聲音從Steve身後傳來。

「呿，Wanda，不是吧？」Rumlow有點洩氣：「神族選邊站了？」

「不能這麼說。」Clint的聲音出現在上方，Steve抬頭，發現他人在頭頂的樹稍上，正拉弓對準Rumlow。

「你該看看昨晚這兩位有多相親相愛——Bucky好容易找到一對安全的處子胸，所以你最好識趣點，快滾。」

Bucky抬頭望向他，臉上的表情大約是：用飛刀吧，可以直接把這該死的傢伙釘死在樹上。

「什麼？」Rumlow看來驚訝又生氣，「這小子是處男？」他指著Steve。

此刻比他更驚訝的，大概只有一人，第一騎士，萬年處男Steve Rogers。

他完全懂了。

原來Bucky就是那隻獨角獸。


	3. Chapter 3

 

第一騎士Steve半張著嘴發怔。短短的幾分鐘內，接踵而來的新消息就像巨型投石器連續攻擊他的人類大腦。

（獨角獸會變成人？所以Bucky先生昨晚就躺在我身上？）

Steve的臉默默地變成紫紅色。

「回去就把占星師砍了，」次子騎士團老大Rumlow簡直像個找小王算帳的老公。「竟然沒算到會有個處男——好，好極了，你搞上我的小Bucky了？」

Rumlow提劍指著Steve，身後那群人高馬大的武士手下則一臉無奈，相互傳遞著『該死老大又發瘋了』的無聲訊息。

「小你個頭，王八蛋，老子起碼比你大一百歲。」Bucky也火了。

「年齡不是問題，經驗才是重點，記得我的經驗讓咱們都挺開心的？」Rumlow一臉懷想。

「我警告過你不准再提當年的事。」Bucky手上的彎刀握得死緊，怒意蓄勢待發。

「初戀是永遠的。」Rumlow恍若未聞，「到現在我還記得你在我懷中喘息的感覺——」

「媽的今天非砍了你不可。」Bucky人刀合一直衝向前，快如風動。

「忘恩負義，我教你罵人和用刀原來是為了對付我自己嗎？」Rumlow傷心之餘迴手一劍擋下。

被硬壓進小王座位的Steve正要衝向前幫忙，這時女巫伸出手，一股紅霧擋下他。

「不急，沒事的。」女巫笑著說。

「是啊，」Clint蹲在樹上看好戲：「他們見面就要打架的。」

是這樣嗎？Steve皺眉。然後他發現Rumlow的手下全都閃到一旁百無聊頼地等著，有人還開始打哈欠了。

他們是看習慣了嗎？

一頭霧水的Steve按著劍柄，看著新認識的，奇異的朋友和那位非常無禮的男士過招。

身為戰場經驗豐富的騎士，見過許多武藝高強的戰士，但從未見過像Bucky這麼快的刀法。刀刀都朝對方的要害掃去，攻勢凶猛，但Rumlow就是能輕易閃開。看得出來，Bucky攻擊的路數他瞭若指掌。

「真是，煩不煩啊，夠了，」過了十幾招後，女巫看膩了，她揚聲道：「退下，沒有我的允許不得在此地動武。」Wanda宣告眾人。

話鋒才落，四周揚起大風，樹叢像在回應她的指示，發出深沈的，如同千萬支低音笛同時響起般的呼嘯聲。

Rumlow退了兩步收劍，「嘿，別生氣啊，老子欠了女巫大人一條命，而且我沒蠢到在聖林裡搞事。」他對著Wanda裝可愛地笑著。

Bucky呿了一聲，非常不爽的收刀。

「但是你，諾森伯蘭的Steve Rogers，」Rumlow高抬著頭對Steve說：「居然敢碰我的Bucky，這算私人恩怨了。」

什麼私人恩怨？就說昨晚好了，明明就是Bucky自己來『碰』他啊，而且前題是那隻獨角獸真是Bucky？就算是也沒人跟他說啊。

Steve在國中是有名的好脾氣，但此刻他也不大開心了。

「騎士不可妄言床第之事，」Steve抬頭挺胸，不服輸地說。「況且在下和Bucky先生兩情相悅共渡良夜，又與閣下何干？」

「蛤？」Bucky轉頭看向他。這傢伙在一本正經胡說八道什麼？

Rumlow就算了，老小子天生嘴砲沒藥醫，但這傢伙是那裡不對勁？還良夜咧。他知不知道自個兒身上的處男氣場十公里外的獨角獸都能聞到啊？

「當然有干係，我的小Bucky也敢動？」Rumlow說「有本事給我在森林裡躲一輩子別出來。」

這是下戰書了？「在下正要離開，屆時再和閣下切磋。」Steve可謂正氣凜然了。

「有意思，就這麼說定，這顆頭我要定了。」Rumlow說，接著一彈手指，他的手下悻悻然地收起武器。

「好吧，反正人都到齊了，在下相信巨人就在左近？」Rumlow微側著頭對女巫說，就像個優雅公爵打算向美麗仕女搭訕般笑著。

Wanda聳肩，不置可否。

「好，就當他也在了，我們談談正事。九頭蛇那群人付錢要我來帶句話，他們提供相當優渥的條件，只要你們同意去露個臉就成。」Rumlow說。

「不同意。」Wanda說。

「我想也是，」Rumlow說，「無所謂，我話帶到了，看在老交情的份上，順便送個消息，有個喜歡惡作劇的傢伙大概又和老哥鬧翻了，若無意外各位很快就得準備應付他了。」

「不是吧，」Clint沒好氣：「又來了，這對兄弟還沒鬧完啊。」

Rumlow聳肩：「總之九頭蛇那些怪胎為了歡迎他還搞了三天三夜的慶典，我是覺得挺無聊的，那小子只是在跟自個兒老哥賭氣罷了。」

「明白了。」女巫微笑：「多謝告知。」

「不客氣，誒，本想找我的小Bucky玩玩，居然這麼無情，都忘了當年我們玩得多開心——」

Bucky直接丟出彎刀。Rumlow笑瞇瞇閃過。

「小處男不好玩啦，總之他也活不久，親愛的想通了來找我啊～」Rumlow臨走時還遠遠地拋出一個飛吻。

瞧著人已走遠，樹稍上的Clint收起他的箭縱身躍下。「你的前任挺難搞的。」他說。

「他不是。」Bucky撿起他的彎刀。

「人家說的挺像樣的。」Clint說。「所以你以前不會很挑食嘛。」

Bucky的怒氣現在轉到Clint身上了。「你這顆頭也想落地嗎？」

「不想，我只想知道你當年是怎麼被他拐上床的——」

「那算拐騙嗎，」Wanda回想著，「記得那時他說的是，非得把一身本領全都教給Bucky——所以就當他是傾囊相授？」

「最好是。」女巫的說法並沒有令Bucky好過點。想到老色鬼當年幹的好事就生氣。他悶悶地收起彎刀。「發什麼呆，」他對Steve吼：「出發了。」

「等等」Clint說：「Rumlow雖然無賴，但向來言出必行，說到做到，你不怕新男友一出森林就掉腦袋？」

Bucky死死膯著他。若是眼神能殺人，Clint已經死絕了。

「那位紳士若真這麼不講理，在下也不得畏戰。」Steve很有自信。

Clint聽著搖頭苦笑，Wanda的眼神像在望著一個無知幼兒。

「Rumlow是阿薩辛派教主嫡傳，手下都是一流武士，」Bucky沒好氣地說，「他想要你的命就一定要的到。」

「阿薩辛是——」Steve沒聽過這個教派。

「專門教殺人的，」Clint說，「貴國國王不是有名的智者？連次子騎士團就是刺客團都不知道？」

「是這樣啊，」Steve盤算了一下，他微笑著「那，請告訴我該往哪個方向去嗎？麻煩你們太久了。剩下的路我可以自己走。」

「嗯——」Clint點頭，一臉深思。「Bucky你說的沒錯，他真的是好人。」

「而且還是無藥可救的笨蛋。」Wanda說。

「我說真的，不用——」Steve還想堅持，這時Bucky不耐煩地挺起身：「你休息夠了吧？可以走了嗎？」

Bucky直接走人，Steve忙跟上。「Bucky——」

「囉唆，跟好就是了，我不會讓那個老色鬼找你麻煩的。」Bucky悶著頭走路，一副他怎會攤上這種事厭煩樣。

Steve只得無奈跟上。

看著Bucky和騎士走遠，Clint和Wanda互望一眼，「如何？」Wanda問。

「該來的躲不掉，」Clint苦笑：「與其等著人家找上門來，不如去外頭會會，在聖林裡打起來總是不好。」

「也是。」Wanda說，她回眸笑問：「大學士Banner，你不是想去諾森伯蘭見識一下Stark的投石器？」

Banner這時從樹影後現身，溫和地笑著。「聽說Tony Stark是位天才國王。」

「好，」Clint背好弓箭，「那就走吧。」

Wanda輕輕揮手，一陣風揚起，三人的身影消失在樹影中。

 

※   ※   ※

 

Steve跟在Bucky身後走了好一段路，心中浮現一種陌生的感覺。

這個有神秘來歷的黑衣人不肯讓他隻身離開，堅持要送他。立過濟弱扶傾之誓的諾森伯蘭第一騎士做了一輩子的保護者，這還是頭一回有人想保護他。

看著他的背影，Steve非常好奇，他並不清楚Bucky是否就是那隻獨角獸，而且那好像不是他最在乎的事。他是想知道關於Bucky的一切，但更想知道為何自己會覺得，被人誤解成和Bucky有特殊關係的人時，居然有點開心。

很多事想問，卻不知該從何問起。若是在校場上練兵，或是和Stack談論國事Steve都有很多意見，但眼下就是不知該如何對這位先生說話。

「那個，」Steve在長久的沈默後終於勇敢開口：「你真的是獨角獸？」

「嗯。」Bucky應了一聲。同時掃開前方的雜草。

「所以獨角獸會變成人？」

「碰上多管閒事的女巫就會。」Bucky說。

「是Wanda將你變成人類的？」Steve真是好奇極了。

「問這麼多幹嘛。」Bucky冷冷地。

Steve閉嘴了。老師傅教過，一位有教養的騎士不可隨意探問他人隱私，相信這個規則放在獨角獸身上也當如此。

他們沈默地同行，Steve發現踩著的小路愈來愈清晰，週遭的景象似乎是他昨日走過的地方。

森林的出口應該快到了。Steve忽然有點失落。

「那裡。」不一會兒，Bucky指著前方，沒錯，出口到了，Steve看見那塊警告牌。

這時他想到那位Rumlow先生。

「那就這樣，謝謝你的協助。」Steve大步趕到Bucky身前。「麻煩你一整天了，咱們就到此——」

「有沒有人說過你很囉唆？」Bucky瞪他一眼，繼續往出口前行。此人似乎執意要保他平安。

「有沒有人說過你很固執？」Steve說。

「每一個人都這麼說。」Bucky說。

Steve笑了。

走出森林後已是近晚，夕照下，入口處的酒館旁，Steve看到他的黑色駿馬正安閒地低頭吃草。

「Phil。」Steve走到牠身邊，溫柔地拍拍他的背。黑馬Phil發出嘶聲，親暱地蹭了蹭他的臉。

Steve得意地向Bucky介紹：「這是Phil，我們一起長大的。」

Bucky望著那匹馬不說話，Steve說他得先謝謝酒館老闆幫忙照看牠。

看著Steve走進酒館，Bucky靠近Phil，Phil先是退縮了一下，Bucky伸出手：「不怕，過來，我有事要問你。」

Phil望著他好一會兒，然後像是忽然明白了什麼，牠的右前腳慢慢的跪下，彎下頸子，像在行禮。

Bucky扶起牠，微笑著說：「好孩子。」

一人一馬在夕陽下無聲地靠著對方，交換著無人能懂的訊息。

 

「嘿，你活著出來啦！」此刻在小酒館裡，掌櫃Sam Wilson開心招呼昨日才識得的騎士。

「算在下好運，」Steve靠向吧枱「你說的沒錯，吃人森林的確凶險。」

「所以呢？找到你要找的人了？」

「嗯…」Steve沈吟，「應該吧，其實我也不確定，我想這回的任務不算成功，但也不算失敗。」

Sam了然於心地微笑。

「對了， Bucky——」Steve回頭想找Bucky，卻不見人影。他急了，方才在門口Bucky明明就在他身邊啊。

「Bucky？」Sam微笑皺眉。「你遇見他了？」

「你知道他？」Steve有些訝異。

「脾氣很差，不愛說話，敢惹他就等著被打殘？」

「所以你真的認識他。」Steve似乎有些明白了：「也就是說，林子裡住了什麼人你其實很清楚？」

Sam聳肩，拿了個木杯倒滿啤酒，送到Steve面前：「這座森林本就是由鷹族守望的。我們當然知道自己在保護什麼。」

Steve開始覺得此人指引他入林是有目的的。「所以你故意放我進森林的？」

「你帶來的消息令人不安，」Sam說「我覺得有人去傳個話也好。」

「那真是謝謝你，」Steve有點不悅。「我走進去就迷路了，還差點被丟去餵土狼。」

「但你最終還是平安走出來了。」這時Clint的聲音忽然從門口傳來。

Steve望去，Clint和女巫，以及那位好心的Banner先生就在那裡，正打趣地看著他。

「你們趕上來了——為什麼？」Steve很訝異。

「當然是為了你啊，我們早就到了。」Clint懶懶地說：「既然要遠行，總得做準備，Sam，啤酒。」

Sam搖頭，倒了三杯酒。「My Lady，」Sam尊敬的行禮：「妳還是美麗如昔。」

「Sam，」Wanda回禮：「好久不見。」

「怎麼說是為我？」Steve問。

「光靠Bucky一個恐怕不行吧。」Clint說。

所以他們決定同行？「這不成，在下不能讓各位涉險。」Steve說。Bucky就算了，Rumlow應該不會為難他，但要麻煩其他人就不太好了。

「憑你一個平凡人類想阻止神族和巨人嗎？」Clint說。

「所以——」

「見過Wanda Maximoff，緋紅女士，達那族人，森林之主。」Clint介紹著。Steve向Wanda頷首，對方淺笑回禮。

「Bruce Banner，鷹族大學士，同時也是巨人族的浩克。」Clint說，Banner笑得有些尷尬。

「巨人？」Steve不解。神族和巨人不是敵對的嗎？而且Banner先生看來不會很巨大啊。

「你在想巨人和神族是怎麼混在一起的？有機會再告訴你，在下Clint Barton，達那族的鷹之眼。」Clint自介。

「同時也是神族中最多嘴的。」Sam沒好氣地說。

「什麼態度，老子可是鷹族的守護神。」Clint接過啤酒。

「是啦是啦，就你最厲害。」Sam懶得跟他扯了。

「所以神族決定要協助我們——」Steve好開心，他的任務有著落了？

「想太多，只是送你回家，也許會會老朋友吧，咱不想管人類自相殘殺的狗屁事。」Clint說。

「無論如何，還是謝謝你。」Steve說。他大概明白了，除了那位嘻皮笑臉的Rumlow先生，他們真正在意的是別的，更危險的人物。

「不用客氣，對了，你不擔心嗎？」Clint問。

「擔心什麼，哦我明白，你多慮了，在下應該能對付次子團的武士。」

「是嗎，難說哦。不過我指的不是那個，」Clint一臉壞笑：「我是說，七丘之城的女士都能說出Rumlow的特徵，Bucky可是他的高徒，你一個處男能搞定嗎？」

Steve Rogers又呆掉了。

這的確是個值得擔憂的問題。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark，其人身為諾森伯蘭的國王，聰明絕頂，人稱當代明君。但不為人知的是，即位前他並非最受愛戴的繼任者；這還是比較客氣的說法。

他才21歲。年紀輕，行事不穩重，老愛玩些發出恐怖聲音的怪玩意兒。還是酒肆常客，有名的花花公子，在眾人眼中，王位繼承人其實是個一團亂的傢伙。

人們私底下覺得Tony非常不適任，他們比較喜歡另一個人。

『宰相Obadiah公爵才有王者風範』

不知是刻意還是偶然，這樣的耳語在王城中流傳。而野心勃勃的重臣Obadiah果然在先王駕崩後，發動政變。

即位大典前夜，Obadiah指揮一群死士進犯王宮，一路殺到寢殿，當下只剩從小和Tony一起長大的待從Jarvis守在他身邊。Jarvis一人一劍，浴血奮戰，可惜寡不敵眾，身受重傷，眼看王子就要死在刺客刀下，幸好大學士Nick Fury帶著一位武術高強的女士及時救駕，讓一場宮庭陰謀就此瓦解。

事後，登基大典前，Tony站在庭下看著前方，紅毯末端由生鐵鍛造而成，等待著他的冰冷王座。

說來諷刺，其實Tony對那個難坐的椅子從未感興趣。他想做其他的事，想找出星體運行的規律，想造出能讓人像鳥一樣飛行的機器，想證明古書上寫的，能逆流而上的運河是可行的，總之就是不想當國王。

若是Obadiah好好和他商量，Tony說不定真會將王位讓給他。

經歷一夜惡戰，Tony現在疲憊不堪，望著前方，紅毯兩側群臣臉上皆滿是崇敬，欣然等待迎接新王登基。

這當中有多少人其實希望他昨夜就死了？

Tony轉頭，望向站在他身邊，面無表情，冷漠如常的大學士Fury。他沈聲問：

「你為什麼要幫我？」

「為什麼不？」Fury看著前方，代表鐵族王權的鐵王冠和權杖已送進大殿。

「據我所知，大學士立場超然，王權管不到你，而人們覺得Obadiah才是真正的王者，我根本不夠格。」

Tony沒說出口的是，他自己也這麼認為。

「這是個賭注。」Fury臉上終於露出一點笑意。

「Obadiah是個強人，如果成為國王，他能用各種手段搞定群臣，諾森伯蘭在他手上會成為一個強大的國家。」

Tony眉心皺了起來。

Fury這時轉頭望向後方。「但國家強大不表示對人民是件好事，我只是賭你比Obadiah更清楚，咱們背後，站在宮外廣場吹冷風等著的這些人比裡頭那些傢伙重要。」

這時號角聲響起，典禮即將開始，Tony低頭看著自己空蕩蕩的雙手，深吸口氣。

「我明白了。」

生平第一次，王子收起狂放戲謔，抬起頭，走向他與生俱來的責任。

Fury的確押對寶了。Tony Stark即位十年，諾森伯蘭一直是這塊大陸上百姓最安樂的國家。

Stark之所以能治理好他的國家，不只是因為聰明，最重要的，是他有識人之明。

所謂的識人，也包括他本人。Tony很清楚自己的能力侷限，於是他重用Fury，一位實戰派非主流大學士。還懂得拔擢像Steve Rogers那樣，名不見經傳的平民為騎士。

Rogers來自王國邊境的千澤之地，當地起了盜匪亂事，國王派兵馳援，到了現場，卻發現匪首早已被五花大綁丟在村口了。

牧民之子Steve Rogers從此一戰成名，國王冊封爵位，這是自然，更棒的是，Tony發現Steve除了是位軍事天才，他還是最佳實驗品，所有Tony發明的新式武器Steve都能立刻上手。

於是乎，內政軍事都有人管了，Tony自在閒散地當他的哲學家國王。

不過，對大學士Fury而言，國王的才智是眼下最麻煩的問題。

王城的軍械庫正發出巨大聲響，這兒成天都是如此。Fury有時覺得這裡不是軍械庫，而是國王的遊樂場吧。

他向門口的警衛示意，警衛點頭放行。

走進後方的工廠，眼前的國王就如他所想，一身便裝，正對著一座像蝠翼的奇怪物件指指點點。

「軸心得加強，」Tony Stark抬頭，手上拿著個鐵鎚：「俯衝時要能維持平衡才行。」

「你不是想自己試飛吧？」站在一旁，待衛長Jarvis抱胸皺眉。

「我是有這個打算。」Tony說。

「那會是你幹過的蠢事當中最蠢的一件。」Jarvis說。

「也有可能是最了不起的，你覺得染成紅色如何——嘿，Nick，親愛的宰相大人，怎麼，Steve找到你的神族了嗎？」Tony放下鐵鎚，望向Fury。

「渡鴉傳訊，有點眉目了。」Fury說。

「是嗎？怎麼你看來還是挺不開心的？」Tony無所謂地道，老實說，他壓根不信有什麼神族。

「Natasha傳回訊息，九頭蛇的前鋒部隊已經出發，直指北地。」Fury說。

「意料中事。」Tony收起笑意，點點頭。

Natasha是國中第一的細作。她的本事Tony很清楚。

「意料之外的是他們已經找到一位神族了。」Fury嚴肅地說。

「什麼？」Tony有點訝異，「真的有神族？唬人的吧。」

國王至今仍將神族當成鄉野傳說，不可信的古老神話故事。

「恐怕不是，據傳來的消息，還是那位神族自己找上門的，Natasha認為那是個麻煩的傢伙。」Fury說。

「再麻煩也不過就一個，」Tony說：「那不重要，真正重要的不是神，是咱們的騎士團長。Rogers何時要回來？」

Fury嘆氣，就知道國王不會放在心上。

「不清楚。」Fury說。

「那就叫他別在外頭鬼混，馬上回國。」Tony回頭，望向他的新發明：「這是御令。」

Fury低頭，「明白了。」說完，轉身離開。

他也不想多說什麼了。只希望Steve能及時完成任務。

在一旁看著的Jarvis想了想，他走近國王，輕聲說：「Tony——」

「別說了，」Tony不耐地揮手。「我明白Fury的想法，但這是人的世界，人的戰爭，靠神族是不切實際的。」

他和Fury之間很少出現齟齬，就是這件事，兩人根本無法溝通。

Jarvis無奈，他很清楚Tony的性子，從小就這樣，實事求是，眼見為憑。

「Fury不是鄉野村夫，會讓一位大學士如此憂心一定有他的理由。」Jarvis說。

「做好準備就是了，總之，」Tony看著他的侍衛長，笑得無賴且親暱：

「我還有你是吧？」

Jarvis皺眉，Tony拍拍他，回頭又去忙他的怪發明了。

但Jarvis卻沒他這麼輕鬆，他想到那天深夜，性命交關的瞬間。

就怕你只剩下我而已。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

就Steve記憶所及，穿越這片草原就是河灘，那兒有個流浪者的聚落。旅程中曾在那裡短暫休息過，於是他說「我去瞧瞧，探聽點消息。」

這是拖詞。他只是想獨自一人，躲開他的旅伴們，就算是片刻也好。

可是那個人跟了上來。

Bucky走在他後方。那天夜裡，美麗生物身上發出的，那股奇異的香氣再度侵襲而來。

Steve可以不回頭，不看他，但不能停止呼吸。

氣味是記憶的誘餌。無論你多想躲開，轉開眼睛，按住耳朵，都沒有用，只要一絲氣味，關於那天夜裡的溫暖回憶就會湧現。

「你不用跟著我。」Steve一個勁兒往前。好像只要他走得夠快夠遠，就能丟下腦子裡所有關於這個人的一切。

「不。」Bucky說。

總是這樣。簡單俐落。Bucky和他說話時用的詞句皆簡短到令人髮指。多說幾個字大概會要他的命。

「隨便。」Steve說。

Steve一向不喜歡隨便這個詞，非常不禮貌。好像你說什麼他都不在意。

但是Bucky常丟給他這個詞，Steve記得他說這個詞時所有的樣貌，嘴形，眼神。

Steve於是不客氣的回敬他。

無所謂，我不在意你，一點都不。

Bucky不說話了，Steve自然也保持沈默。這種事他很在行，出身平民，剛受爵時常面對貴族們的謆笑。從他的服裝到說話，走路的樣子，他們什麼都能笑。Steve不會和那些人吵架，他安靜地抬頭挺胸瞪到對方自己躲開。

於是他現在當然也可以無視身後的人——別理他，別看他。

兩人一前一後來到河岸，波光瀲灩，岸邊三三兩兩的聚了些人。商人，旅者，吟遊詩人，這裡是暫歇的好地方。

「就是這兒？」Bucky問。他站在Steve身邊。

「是啊。」Steve望向他，Bucky的眼睛藍得像湖面，日光在其中閃爍。

就此一瞥，方才建立起來的高牆瞬間土崩瓦解。

該死。

因為他知道，到了夜晚，那對眸子會變得深邃如海。

好想吻它們。只要能讓他輕吻一下，Steve願意拋下一切，就算要他下跪也成。

墮落與沈淪就是這樣開始的？因為他的眼睛？

或是頭髮？那縷黑色亂髮老是在他顴骨上晃著，Steve很想伸手撫開，別讓它們遮住他的臉頰。

亦或是那張紅潤莫名，不開心的嘴唇？在碰觸時是否如他所想的柔軟？

Steve覺得他又完了。

國王希望他回家，宰相期待他的好消息。意見相左的Stark和Fury若是知道他們的騎士團長現在的狀況，應該會有共識：

咱們沒救了。

諾森伯蘭的希望，第一騎士Steve Rogers現在一塌糊塗。他終於知道迷戀是怎麼一回事了。

可惜多事的Clint提醒他的問題根本不存在。

Bucky拒他於千里。冷淡得像北地十二月的大雪天。

如果一視同仁也就算了。

Bucky會和Sam說笑，不，應該說，Sam說的話總是能讓他笑。而他的笑容令Steve心折，即使不曾對著他。

他和Clint鬥嘴，對Wanda照顧有加，不時與Banner交換會心眼神——就是不理Steve。

他甚至對Phil都很溫柔。Steve老早就發現，Bucky是相當高明的騎師，馬兒喜歡他。當他騎在馬背上時，那匹馬就好像被下了咒語一樣，乖得要命。

當他俯身對跨下的白馬輕聲細語，臉龐靠著牠。Steve會看著他唇上泛青的微髭，想像它們擦過皮膚時的感覺。

但所有的想望會在Bucky望向他時消失無蹤。Bucky總是昂首，瞪著他，眼神冷的像刀，迎面劈來。好像Steve的存在本身令他難以忍受。

為什麼？

午後悠閒的河畔，吟遊詩人拿起他的琴。他只有一隻眼睛，看來上年紀了。老詩人隨手調音，開始吟唱飲酒歌。歌聲居然難得的深沈好聽，中氣十足。

詩人是老江湖了，飲酒歌的曲調輕鬆，很適合這個當下，立刻引來人群，放在地上的帽子開始出現錢幣掉入的叮噹聲。

Bucky望向詩人，面無表情。Steve看不出他在想什麼。

其他人都不在。沒有女巫，多話的射手，好心的學士和善良的酒店老闆，只有他們。

「Bucky，」Steve想了想，「我覺得…呃，不，我想問你，我做了什麼不妥的事嗎？」經過幾天痛苦的相處，Steve只想知道這個。

Bucky回頭。「什麼？」

「那個…我一定做了得罪你的事對吧？」Steve說。

Bucky將眼睛瞥開。「沒有，你很好。」

好到你連正眼看我都不願意？「這是謊話。」Steve說，然後他被自己的話惹火了：

「你不跟我說話，看到我就生氣，我搞不懂你這麼厭惡為何還要跟著我，老實說，你很討厭我是吧？」Steve說得又急又氣，現在輪到他昂首直視Bucky了。

這下對方終於正眼看他了，不，應該說Bucky似乎被激怒了，他死死地瞪著，好半天不說話。Steve覺得那雙眼睛又殺了他一次。

「隨便。」Bucky再度丟給他這個詞。「可以回去了嗎？」

果然是厭惡。

「你先走，別管我。」Steve試圖維護最後一點點自尊。

Bucky的眼睛瞇了起來，呼吸沈重，雙手握拳，像在努力忍著別砍死這傢伙。

「好。」Bucky說，轉身就走。

看著他氣沖沖的背影，Steve立刻就後悔了。又不是小孩，為何這麼幼稚。人家願意跟著他已經很好了，Bucky只是要保護他，就是態度差了點——

但就是那『差了點』讓他難過得要命。

總之Bucky離開了，終於得償所願，孤單一人。Steve望向水面，認真想著是不是跳下去，一了百了。

算了，這是淺灘，淹不死人的。

河岸午後，吟遊詩人的歌聲悠揚，有人還開始跳起舞來了。Steve望著這一切，覺得孤單極了，眼前所有的快樂都與他無關，他被世界偋避了。

曲終時有個打扮像商人的男士走近，說他的妻子想聽一首情詩，詩人非常樂意。他重整坐姿，輕緩撥弦。

他開始唱一首關於一見鍾情的詩。

『 _愛由眼睛，觸及心裡，眼睛是心的斥候——_ 』詩人唱著。

詩句動人心，Steve入迷了，他聽著，所以，有人明白他的心。只是沒說清楚愛不可得又該如何是好。

一曲終了，Steve走向詩人，丟出一枚銀幣，叮地一聲，銀幣掉入詩人的帽中。

「謝謝，閣下真是大方。眾神會祝福你的。」詩人說。

Steve笑了笑，正想離去，黃昏將至，他待得夠久了。此時他見到詩人將背袋中的舊披肩拿出來披上。

「那是獨角獸嗎？」Steve指著披肩上模糊的圖樣問。

「是啊，我妻子織的，她希望我和獨角獸一樣純潔，別在外頭亂搞。」老詩人伸了伸舌頭，一副多此一舉的德行。

「是嗎？」Steve笑了，「尊夫人的手藝很高明，織得很美，栩栩如生。」

這不是客氣話，披肩雖古舊，白色的獨角獸都成灰色的了，但細看會發現，牠的藍眼睛依然銳利，體態健美，像隨時會從披肩上躍出。

「她就喜歡這畜牲啊，得了，獨角獸很笨的，你知道牠們連說謊都不會嗎？」

「不會說謊？」Steve傻了。

「是啊，」詩人聳肩。「好像是……謊言會傷害牠們的靈魂什麼的。誒——」

詩人看見那個年輕騎士像聽到什麼天大的消息一樣，臉色大變，也不打招呼就快步離開。

「沒規矩。全都跟老子家裡那對兄弟一樣麻煩。」詩人揺頭，繼續唱下一首歌。

 

Steve不是故意失禮的。他只是想快點趕上Bucky。

所以他不能說謊，該死，我怎會忘了這麼重要的事。

於是他說的都是真話，他說我很好。

那他沒說出口的是什麼？

Steve的腳步慢了下來，他開始有些奇怪的想法。

他不曾愛過，但他聽國王Stark說過，關於愛的事。

Stark曾在某個夜裡和他對飲，那時他說，Steve，你不會知道愛上某人時，會做出多奇怪的事。

然後他看見那個人。Bucky竟然就在前方幾步之遙，也就是說他根本沒走遠。

Bucky一直在照看著他？

Steve一咬牙，是了，他知道自己該怎麼做了。

「Bucky！」Steve吼著「等等。」他趕上對方。

「嗯。」Bucky停下腳步，回頭。

還是一臉生無可戀的漠然。

「我明白了，」Steve說，有股豁出去的態勢。「我知道你不能撒謊，所以我說你聽著就好，Bucky，我愛上你了。」

Bucky怔住，半張著嘴，死皺著眉。

「我知道這很無禮，但我就是得說清楚，」即使對方依然沈默，Steve也停不下來了。「我喜歡你，全部都是，你的眼睛，你的手，你那副隨時要砍人的樣子，更別說你還會變成獨角獸？天哪你知道你有多美嗎？還有，我有說你的嘴唇嗎？」

「沒有。」

「我每天晚上都在想像吻你是什麼感覺…」

Steve終於住口了，因為Bucky直接欺上前，用力捧住他的臉，狠狠地親他。

這個吻並不溫柔，只是兩個男人很用力的貼緊對方的唇。但Steve依然能夠感覺到，那兩片唇就像他想的那麼柔軟。

然後Bucky忽然放開他。

「啐。」Bucky罵了一聲。轉過身就走。

語言功能離開Steve的大腦。他只能呆望著Bucky。

「你到底要不要走啊。」Bucky用吼的了。

「哦——」笑得像個傻瓜的Steve覺得，他是這個世界上最快樂的人。


End file.
